


Missing my Doctor

by babygirl101



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Smut, husband/wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl101/pseuds/babygirl101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taryn misses the touch of her husband and decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing my Doctor

Taryn watched as the Doctor moved around the TARDIS. They hadn't seen Clara in a while and she missed her best friend, But it also meant that she could spend time with her husband. Sure she was 19 years old and the Doctor now looked like he was in his 50s, but she didn't care. She loved him for him, not his looks. She already had to deal with River Song trying to take him away from her, Rose and Martha's jealousy. She also remembers slapping Amy Pond in the face when she kissed him. Taryn had been travelling with the Doctor since she was 15. His 9th in carnation found her in a street and stopped her from getting mugged. Since then she and the Doctor had been together, though they didn't start seeing each other until her 16th birthday when she was with 10. they got married when he was 11 and remained that way up till now. 12 doesn't really like people touching him, not even Taryn, but she suspects it has something to do with him looking older. She doesn't care, she still wants him. They hadn't had sex since he regenerated and it was making Taryn moody.

 

Taryn decided that she would wait no longer. It had been 6 months since the Doctor had regenerated and she was now craving sex. He was too, whenever she was wearing a short dress, high heels, low cut/tight top or shorts, he would always make up an excuse to leave the room. She knew he was going to touch himself. It was obvious. Taryn was in their shared bedroom(They still shared a bed, but they didn't have sex or kiss any more) she rummaged through her side of the closet looking for something that would turn his head. Grinning, she pulled out a raspberry coloured tight, off the shoulders, bell sleeved Chemise that went just past her bum. It had a flowery pattern and was see through at some spaces. She put it on along with the matching thong and some black high heels. She put on some make-up; eye liner, mascara and red lipstick. She curled the bottom of her hair slightly and smirked in the mirror. She was going to fuck her husband one way or another.

 

She found him the library reading a book. Taryn bit her lip and slowly walked towards him. The soft clicking of her heels against the wooden floor. The Doctor turned his head only to gape at the sight. His beautiful wife was leaning against a pillar wearing a short tight Chemise, looking at him with lust

“Taryn-” he was cut off by her lips planting themselves on his. Shocked by the action he stilled until she pulled away

“I want you- no I need you!” she said desperately taking his face his her hands “I don't care what you look like. Your are hansom looking like this and no I'm not lying. I would never lie to you. I love you! Why can't you just see that-” Seeing his wife close to tears, broke his hearts. He wanted her, oh boy, he wanted her. Every time she was in the room, he wanted to press her against something and shag her senseless, until she can't walk or see straight. Ever since his regeneration, he had been distant he knows that, he just... he looks so old, and his wife's 19! He would like a paedophile if they were to act like they use to. Holding hands, kissing each other, touching... he shook his head, that couldn't happen... although, they wer alone in the TARDIS. No on ewas here to see them. The Doctor began to think, sure he looked around 50, but he had a beautiful wife that loved him no matter what he looked like. It was then he made his decision. He smirked and looked her over. He could feel himself getting harder as he looked at her. Seeing this, Taryn reached down and ran a nail down the crotch of his pants. The Doctor groaned and dropped his head into Taryn's neck, nipping and biting it. Taryn held in a whimper as she pulled his head up to hers. They kissed hard, the withdrawal from each other, made them desperate for one and another. They moved quickly to their bedroom, The Doctor slammed her into the door once they were in the room, he attacked her collarbone sucking and kissing it while his his hands worked their way up Taryn's dress. Taryn moaned loudly and pushed him on to the bed. She bit her lip seductively and slowly reached down and pulled off her thong while swaying her hips. She went to take off her heels when The Doctor grabbed her and shoved her on the bedchamber”Leave them on!” he groaned as he kissed up her legs to cunt. Taryn cried out as her husband began to expertly lick and suck her pussy. She tangled her finger his his grey curls and gripped it tightly. She could feel she orgasm approaching fast and pulled on his hair to stop him. 

 

The Doctor kissed his wife and started removing his own clothes with the help Taryn who had taken off her chemise leaving her bare for him. One he was as naked as she was he kissed and sucked her nipples while she scraped her nails down his background ”Taryn!” he groaned close to losing his himself. He lined himself at her entrance and pushed in. They both nearly screamed at the sensation. They hadn't had sex in so long, that Taryn was almost virgin tight again. They kissed passionately for a moment before looking into each others eyes and smiling lovingly. The Doctor started to thrust gently causing them both to moan, his pace got faster with every thrust. They were both panting hard and were reaching their climate when Taryn screamed “DOCTOR!” she came hard around his member and he spilled himself into her with a cry. They lay like that for a while until he rolled over to the side bring Taryn with him. She snuggled into his chest with a sigh

“I love you” she whispered as she slowly fell asleep, she felt him kiss her head and whisper “I love too, Darling”

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first Doctor who smut! What do you think? To see her outfit go on my profile. Thanks for reading xxx:)


End file.
